1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power steering systems and, in particular, to the connection of supply and return hoses to a steering gear.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional power steering assembly includes a pump, a steering gear and supply and return hose assemblies extending between the pump and steering gear. The supply hose assembly provides pressurized fluid from the pump to the steering gear while the return hose assembly returns fluid from the steering gear to a pump reservoir. Conventional assemblies include a variety of brackets that are used to support and mount the hose assemblies within a vehicle. In one conventional assembly, a bracket is used to couple the hose assemblies to the steering gear using a fastener extending through the bracket and into the steering gear. The bracket defines an aperture through which the supply hose assembly extends. The bracket further defines a notch that receives the return hose assembly. This assembly is disadvantageous, however, because an additional member such as a clip is required to retain the return hose assembly to the bracket and retain the return hose assembly within the notch.
Conventional assemblies also suffer from other problems. In many conventional assemblies, the steering gear housing must be formed to receive seals located between the housing and the supply and return hose assemblies coupled to the housing. The hose assemblies are also often coupled to mounting brackets with brazed joints increasing assembly time and costs. Many conventional assemblies also require multiple steps to install and connect the supply and return hose assemblies.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a power steering assembly that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.